NEXT Episode 2
Synopsis Arriving inside the clubroom, Kodaka was shocked to see a beautiful student before him but was instantly dismayed as he realizes the girl before him was Rika Shiguma, who now wears no glasses and scrunchie, allowing her hair to flow freely behind her. After Kodaka took a sit in a chair, Kodaka questions Rika about her new look, specifically, the absence of glasses. Rika explains that her glasses were fake and were only meant for fashion. After Kodaka understood Rika's explanation, Rika proceeds on asking Kodaka's opinion on her new look. Unbeknownst to Kodaka, the latter spoke out of what he truly thinks of Rika on her new look, resulting him to be stepped by Yozora and bashed by both Sena and Yozora, which Rika founds quite amusing. Hearing Kodaka's praise, Rika came to suspect that Kodaka sees her in a sexual manner. As Rika begins to transform into her perverse self, Kodaka laments over Rika's perverseness. Though being ignored by Kodaka, Rika expresses that his cold attitude turns her on yet her club-mates tend to ignore her once again. Afterwards, to console her 'broken heart', Rika turns to Sena to ask for her PS3 so that she can watch a homo anime movie named, "Homo Game Club". In an instant, Yozora throws her flyswatter at Rika and expresses her disapproval for her movie being shown in the clubroom for considering it as indecent after seeing the movie's cover art. Hearing this, Kodaka reprimands Yozora for judging something due to outward appearances. Seeing Kodaka's sullen expression, Yozora finally allows Rika's movie to be shown and Rika reassures her club-mates for its harmless contents. Throughout the movie's screening, the whole Neighbor's Club were somehow entranced by the movie's story and characters that even some tears were shed. Though all of them were taken aback by the gay kiss in the end. After the screening, Yozora curiously asks Rika if it's allowed for friends to kiss and Rika confirms. Though reluctant to accept Rika's blunt answer, Rika goes further into detail as she proclaims that it's the law of nature to love then kiss or have intercourse with someone, even of the same sex, prompting Yozora to believe friends can indeed kiss as she took a slight peek at Kodaka. Soon after, Yozora admits her prejudice of Rika's movie was wrong and allows Rika to bring more of her anime movies of the same genre that they just watched, much to Rika's excitement. Meanwhile, Sena expresses her protest of Yozora biasing Rika's homo anime over her galgames and eroge. Though Yozora rebukes Sena for comparing Rika's homo anime, which shows the 'ultimate camaraderie between men', and points out to Sena that her games are "nothing but sticking it into girls", much to Sena's annoyance. Yozora then challenges Sena of enunciating the lines from her galgame as Yozora agrees of enunciating some dialogue in Rika's movie. After Yozora successful performance, Yozora prompts Sena to do her part, which she was also able to finish yet leaving her emotionally exhausted after saying such lewd lines. Showing a sadistic smile to Yozora, the latter admits her defeat as Yukimura and Rika both express their blunt thoughts of Sena's perverseness, much to Sena's dismay and afterwards, storms off the clubroom after flinging childish insults at Yozora. After several days, Kodaka strolls outside the school building as he stretches in relief and proclaims of their now-finished Finals. Passing by a burping sister, the sister calls out to Kodaka. Approaching the latter, the sister asks Kodaka if something is troubling him and mistaking him as a delinquent due to his hair in the end. After clarifying the sister of his hair's natural color, the sister tries to change the topic by introducing herself to the young man as Kate Takayama. As Kodaka wonders about Kate's surname, Maria came lunging at Kodaka out of nowhere. When Kodaka points out to Maria the person before him, Maria instantly hid herself behind Kodaka whilst calling Kate a old hag, proving Kodaka's suspicion of them being acquaintances. Kate then approaches Maria and begins harassing her until Maria finally addresses Kate as 'Onee-sama'. After the commotion, Kate turns to Kodaka, whom she now recognizes as the person being told to her frequently by Maria as the famous 'onii-chan' and thank him for taking care of the latter. Suddenly, Maria scolded her elder sister before leaving and making a mocking pose at Kate. After Maria's departure, Kate formally thanked Kodaka and the Neighbor's Club for tending on Maria, whom she considers an arrogant child prodigy and can only act like her ten-year old self within the Neighbor's Club and that she is mostly grateful towards the club's founder and president, Yozora Mikazuki, for dragging Maria out of her comfort zone but notes that some of their club's actions took to far. As Kodaka apologizes to Kate, the latter replies by calling Kodaka 'Onii-chan', leaving Kodaka bewildered for a moment but was then taken aback as he discovers that Kate is only a year younger than him. As Kate left, the latter farts and laughs about it, much to Kodaka's dismay. Later, as Yozora and Kodaka head to the clubroom, Yozora brought up a topic about 'comparing answers'. Though she despised the thought of it, Yozora and Kodaka engages on comparing answers as practice for making friends. As they went through with it, Sena instantly arrives and answered one of Kodaka's questions, while Yozora was annoyed by Sena's sudden presence. After Sena was able to correctly answer all of Yozora questions, the latter storms off, agitated. But as Sena followed after her, trying to convince Yozora in asking her more questions, regardless on how difficult it is, Yozora denied and instead begins comparing answers with her air friend, Tomo, as Sena kept calling out to Yozora while Kodaka looks at the girls with an amused expression. Notes Light Novel Differences *According to the light novel, the hair color of Fumio Kusakabe was supposed to be pink and Koyomi Fujioka's hair was supposed to be green. This was depicted differently in the anime. It was seen that both of their hair color is but black. *Some of the parts of the story in Homo Game Club was not shown in the anime. *Some of the dialogue of Kate Takayama in the light novel was not included in the anime, especially her talk to Kodaka about Christianity and Jesus of Nazareth *The timeline here is also different. In the light novel, Kodaka personally met Sister Kate three days before their Finals. While in the anime, it was after the exam when they made contact with each other. *Kate is not shown scratching her butt in the anime. in spite the fact that in the novel it mentions her scratching her several times. Trivia *The line that Rika and Kodaka said to Yozora that "it's not right to judge anything by just looking at the cover without giving its contents a chance" is an obvious preference to the famous quote: "Do not judge a book by its cover". *The episode title is a reference to the light novel series, Ranobe-bu. Category:Anime Category:Episodes